


Kyllä, herra ministeri

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes, Suomi | Finnish, Yleislätinää, vihjailua
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Rufus mietti, eikä edes ensimmäistä kertaa, mitä tekisi jos hoikat sormet eksyisivät joku kerta hänen kaapunsa kaula-aukosta sisään.
Relationships: Rufus Scrimgeour/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Kyllä, herra ministeri

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2011 celepornille lahjaksi. Osallistui samalla Finin Lyrics Wheel 9 -haasteeseen Dave Lindholmin biisillä 'Pieni ja hento ote'.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Weasley toi kahvia ennen kuin Rufus ennätti edes ajatella haluavansa sitä. Weasley kirjoitti kaiken puhtaaksi niin nopeasti, että Rufus ehti tuskin järjestellä ajatuksensa, kun siisti muistio jo laskeutui hänen pöydälleen. Ja Weasleyn, siunatun Weasleyn taikakädet avasivat solmuja Rufuksen jännittyneistä hartioista ennen kuin hän itsekään tiedosti niiden kaipaavan käsittelyä.

"Weasley!" Rufus huusi katse viimeisimmässä uhkabarometrissä, ja Weasley materialisoitui hänen toimistoonsa ennen kuin hänen huutonsa lakkasi kaikumasta paneloiduista seinistä. Rufus kohotti katseensa.

"Herra ministeri?" Percyn äänessä oli hivenen kysyvä nuotti.

"Kyttäsitkö oven takana?" Rufus murahti ja hieraisi väsyneitä silmiään.

"En, herra ministeri", Percy vastasi, nyt Rufuksen selän takaa, ja siirsi varovasti hopearaitaiset hiukset tämän harteilta. "Antakaa, kun autan hieman."

"Miten sen Unkarin ministeriön vaatimuksen kanssa kävi?" Rufus kysyi ja tiputti leukansa rinnalleen.

"Vastattu ja arkistoitu kolmena kappaleena. Lähetin muistion tunti sitten."

"Totta", Rufus myönsi pehmenneellä äänellä. Weasleyn kädet saivat hänet aina sulamaan. "Ja Dumbledore?"

Weasleyn peukalo teki pyörivää liikettä juuri _siinä kohdassa_ , joka sai Rufuksen varpaat käpristymään, ja Rufus arvasi ettei tulisi pitämään vastauksesta. Weasley teki tämän joka kerta.

"Ei lupaa vieläkään", Percy sanoi pahoittelevaan sävyyn. "Ehkä Potteriin voisi ottaa suoraan yhteyttä?"

Nyt Weasleyn sormet uppoutuivat syviin scalenuslihaksiin, ja Rufus murahti ääneen. Hän lakkasi puhumasta tyystin, kun pojan kädet siirtyivät hänen harteilleen leipoen, venyttäen ja vaivaten, laskeutuivat tovin kuluttua rinnalle vatvomaan kiristyneitä rintalihaksia. Rufus mietti, eikä edes ensimmäistä kertaa, mitä tekisi jos hoikat sormet eksyisivät joku kerta hänen kaapunsa kaula-aukosta sisään sen sijaan, että pysyttelivät siveellisesti karhean kankaan väärällä puolen.

"Ei nyt kun hän on koulussa", Rufus tyytyi vastaamaan, monen minuutin kuluttua.

"Joululoma alkaa kuukauden kuluttua", Weasleyn ääni sanoi jostain kaukaa, ja Rufus äännähti myöntävästi, kieltävästi, hän ei edes tiennyt.

Sormet jatkoivat taikaansa, ja Rufus leijui vastuun ulkopuolella. Hän ei ihmetellyt Weasleyn pätevyyttä, siitä hän oli kuullut edeltäjältään tarpeeksi, mutta tämän varma, röyhkeä tapa kertoa mitä Rufus halusi ja milloin Rufus sen halusi, se oli tullut yllätyksenä. Hän oli odottanut arkaa, nöyristelevää märkäkorvaa, mutta olikin saanut pätevän, innokkaan ja ehdottoman raivostuttavan tarkkasilmäisen assistentin. Märkäkorvan, kyllä, mutta millaisen märkäkorvan! Toisinaan kääriytyessään yksin ohuen peittonsa alle hän uskalsi tuskin miettiä palelevansa. Varmasti Weasleyllä olisi lääke siihenkin.

Rufus tuhahti ja räpytteli silmiään.

"Nyt riittää, Weasley."

Weasley siirtyi nopeasti pöydän toiselle puolen ilme kunnioittavan läpäisemättömänä, kuten aina. Rufuksen tarkat silmät huomasivat kuitenkin tämän suupielissä jotain... kysyvää? Anovaa?

"Kiitos?" Rufus ei ymmärtänyt, miksi hänen sanansa muotoutuivat kysymykseksi, mutta ne näyttivät auttavan. Weasleyn huulet kaartuivat hetkeksi, vain aavistuksen, mutta tarpeeksi Rufuksen huomata.

"Lopetan tältä päivää."

"Kyllä, herra ministeri."

Rufus ei kuitenkaan noussut ylös, vaan tuijotti sekunnin, kaksi. Percy räpäytti silmiään kerran, nyökkäsi sitten ja kääntyi kannoillaan.

"Huomiseen", Rufus vielä lisäsi ja päästi ulos hengityksen jota ei ollut huomannut pidättelevänsä.


End file.
